Immortal Sesshoumaru
by Thoughts13
Summary: Sesshoumaru kills Naraku, takes the shikon jewel and battles the king of hell, AU later on, some OOCness, maybe wincest.


The inu-gami had set up camp as usual and everybody was lounging around in the little clearing they found at the edge of a forest. Miroku was sitting on one side, Sango on the opposite end, sharpening her Hiraikotsu, wary of any perverted tricks that Miroku might pull. Kagome was playing with Shippou under teh base of tree, and right above tehm was Inuyasha lounging on a tree branch. Everything was pretty calm and quiet. Kirara raised her head, having sensed a presence at the edge of the clearing. Sesshoumaru had come to the edge of the clearing. The monk and the taijya leapt to their feet, "Why are you here!" But the one person you expected to jump and attack Sesshoumaru first was still up in his tree. Kagome below him yelled, "Inuyasha!" At which point he looked over at Sesshoumaru and said, "Its time already is it?" Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod. Inuyasha slipped out of the tree and walked over to his brother, "Did you bring my clothes?" "No, these are better" Sesshoumaru replied, while handing him a bag with his left hand. A gasp esscaped the lips of the inu-gami, 'His arm grew back?!', aside from Inuyasha who looked like he already knew. "Thanks, I'll be right back." said Inuyasha taking the bag, and said as he looked over his shoulders at the puzzled faces of his companions, "I'll explain everything in a moment, just let me get changed." And with that he dissapeared in to the forest.

Kagome being the curious person she is, opened her mouth to sit Inuyasha until he explained to her what was going on, and demand explanations from Sesshoumaru, but before she could say anything, Inuyasha's voice echoed from the forest, "If you sit me, Sesshoumaru will kill you Kagome." At which point she fell silent, with an angry pout on her face, 'Who was he to talk to her that way!'

After a tense atmosphere and an uneasy silence during which the inu-gami cast nervous glances at each other, Inuyasha appeared from the forest by Sesshoumaru's right side. At which point there was another collective gasp of shock from the inu-gami. Instead of the fire-rat clothes he usually wore, the clothes he was wearing were identical to Sesshoumaru, but adjusted for his size. As well his eyes changed, instead of the angry glare he usually cast, they were now silent, there was no way to judge what he was thinking. Aside from the markings, and their height difference, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked identical. Clapping his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, he said, "Thanks aniki." At which point there was another gasp. "So this is what you meant by better." "Yes, do you like it?" asked Sesshoumaru, "Of course! You were right about these being better." replied Inuyasha with a geniune smile on his face. Another collective gasp. "Lets explain this to them before they die from gasping aniki." said Inuyasha sitting down. "Alright." said Sesshoumaru sitting next to his brother.

"Ugh, finally. Now tell me whats going on!" yelled Kagome, "Or help me god, I will sit you 100 feet into the ground Inuyasha!" "Like I would let that happen" said Sesshoumaru. "Thanks aniki, I've wanted those gone for a long time now." said Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru lifted the cursed beads from around Inuyasha's neck, "It was getting to be a real pain. Kagome stood speechless as her leash on Inuyasha was lifted, _'I thought that only a priestess could take them off! How did this demon do it with such ease?!'_ "And just for good measure, I'll destroy these accursed beads." Said Sesshoumaru dissolving the beads with acid from his claws.

"So Inuyasha," ventured Miroku, "How about that explaination of yours? Why do you keep calling Lord Sesshoumaru aniki? I thought you hated him."

"Hate him? How could I ever hate him? He, who`s been helping me for such a long time, who performs miracles on a daily basis, my beloved brother. How could I possibly hate him?"

"Did he not attack us on a number of times? And did he not try to kill us on several occasions?"

"Miroku, did you ever consider the fact that if aniki had tried to kill us, we would be dead as soon as the thought crossed his mind?"

"But you've taken his arm off! Surely this means he wouldn't have be able to kill us all so quickly."

"He let me take it."

"But why would he do that?"

"Because, aniki is a strange fellow, he keeps trying to challenge himself, he must have been thinking that having only one arm would be interesting. But there's not a lot that can challenge aniki anyways so it's probably not that reason. He might have left it because he wanted a part of himself to stay near father, but he hated him so thats not it, but he did leave it because he wanted to protect the tomb."

"So why do you say we would be dead in an instant?"

"Quite simply it's because aniki is stronger than anything in this world, he's immortal, a god."

"A god?!"

"Yes," said Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tensaiga with his right hand, "The power of life in one hand."

"And in the other?"

"The power of death," Said Inuyasha as he alighted on his brothers empty palm.

"Immortal...a god...your _beloved _brother?" said Kagome trembling with rage, "Lets test this immortality!" She unleashed a holy arrow towards the sitting form of Sesshoumaru shining with pink light.

Sesshoumaru did not move, though he could, Inuyasha did not block it though it was possible, the reason being that it never reached Sesshoumaru, but fell dead beneath his gaze, and rolled to his feet.

"Enough of this, I will return to my aniki's side, its been too long that I've been away."Said Inuyasha.

"What about Narku?!" Shouted everybody, "We haven't even found him yet."

"Well with aniki here, he'll be dead within the next 2 days." Smiled Inuyasha, but this wasn't one of his usual warm smiles. No this was colder and much more sinister, and it ran shivers down everyone's backs. "Well get some sleep everybody, tommorow you'll get to see aniki in action for the first time."

Everyone was in the mood to argue, this was all a strange and confusing situation to them, but afraid of the Inuyasha now, they had no choice but to do what he said and hope that in the future things would be explained. One member of the inu-gami was still curious though, "Why's your brother going to kill Naraku anyways Inuyasha?" piped the high voice of Shippou.

"So that aniki can get the completed Shikon Jewel of course. As well we're going to get Kagura-neesan and Kanna-chan too."

___________________________________________

When morning arrived, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were no where to be found. The inu-gami, thinking that they had started their journey without them, hurridly packed up and ran out into the feild beyond the edge of the forest and saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru facing Ah-Un who was carrying Rin and Jakken. The brothers' backs were to the inu-gami, and the only thing that seperated them from looking like each other was the pair of dog ears on Inuyasha's head.

As they got closer they saw that Rin was laughing and talking with Inuyasha while Jakken was talking to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha turned and waved them over and when they got there explained, "We're going to leave in a few moments, but we have to wait for one more person to show up."

"Where are we going onii-san?" Asked Rin, tugging at Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Didn't aniki tell you? We're going to get Kagura-neesan and Kanna-chan."

"Really?! Thank you so much Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Also, you'll get to see aniki get serious for the first time." grinned Inuyasha, "He's going to cut loose."

Just then a large black object plummeted from the sky, and fell a few feet beside Ah-Un, as the dust cleared, there was a small female figure with white hair on one knee with a red orb in the crook of her arm. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha, sorry I'm late."

"Aniki," Whined Inuyasha, "You didn't tell me that Shiori was going to come along too."

"She's going to create the barrier that will prevent Naraku from escaping. As well since she can detect barriers we should be able to find Naraku rather quickly." explained Sesshoumaru.

A/N: I'm forgetting about the inu-gami, but thats okay, they are pretty much in shock through out this chapter, and I don't want to keep saying that they were shocked. So pretend that they were in the background being shocked and confused.


End file.
